The New Maid
by The One And Only Carnelian
Summary: Sebastian finds a teenage girl outside the manor who wants the job for the maid. when she gets the job she needs to adjust to life at the manor
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Sebastian was getting food because they were running out when…

"Oh Bassy." Someone said (guess who).

"Oh not again." Sebastian said.

"Will you ever leave me alone?" Sebastian said.

"No, why would I." Grell said.

"I don't know, because you have a job to do?" Sebastian said.

"But that's so boring." Grell replied.

"Doesn't anyone pay attention?" Sebastian said.

"No not really." Grell replied.

"Well then I guess I have to deal with you the hard way." Sebastian mumbled with a slight smile.

"Oh fighting already are we?" Grell said.

Since Grell still didn't get his chain saw back he had to use scissors.

(Guess how that will turn out.)

As Sebastian (as always) took the gold kitchen knives from his vest pocket Grell took out his scissors.

As they fought Grells scissors broke so Sebastian kicked his butt.

Anyway so that problem was taken care with but to more vary important problems weren't, get food, making dinner before seven.

Sebastian was very disappointed with himself that it took an hour to get food and most importantly he made dinner at seven twenty!

As Sebastian was on his way to give Ciel dinner…

"You're late." Ciel said.

I'm so sorry my lord with my timing. Sebastian said with dishonor.

"What happened?" Ciel asked.

"I ran into someone." Sebastian said.

"Who?" Ciel asked.

"You wouldn't know him." Sebastian said.

(Doorbell rings)

"Sebastian see who is at the door." Ciel ordered

When Sebastian checked he noticed a young girl who looked to be about 13.

"Hello, do you need anything?" Sebastian asked.

"Umm, I heard you were hiring servants." The girl said.

"Interesting, where did you hear this from?" Sebastian asked.

"There was a rumor around the town that the Phantomhive mansion was looking for some servants. The girl said."

"Please wait while I determine this." Sebastian said.

Sebastian checked if this was true.

"Lord Ciel." Sebastian said.

"What?" Ciel said.

"Are you looking for new servants?" Sebastian said.

"No, only one the others aren't doing so well so I decided we need another person." Ciel said.

"Oh there is a girl outside who wants to be the new servant." Sebastian said.

"I'll need to ask her a few questions then." Ciel said.

Sebastian did as he was told and a couple minutes later the girl came out though he wasn't sure what happened.

"Sebastian.' Ciel said.

"That girl starts tomorrow so show her around."

"What's her name?" Sebastian asked.

"Angelina." Ciel said.


	2. Chapter 2

Angelina's pov

I can't believe I got the job.

I better head home to get some rest.

(Next morning)

Angelina went to the phantomhive estate, she was told she would be shown around by someone.

She ringed the doorbell and waited two or three minutes until someone answered.

Its butler from yesterday. She thought.

"You must be Angelina, I am Sebastian Michaelis." Sebastian said.

"I was told that someone will show me around." Angelina said.

"Yes I will be showing you around today." Sebastian said.

"First I will show you were you work."

Angelina followed Sebastian until they stopped to a large room with tea cups, saucers, and tea pots.

There was one more thing a girl with red hair in a maid uniform with huge glasses.

"This is Mey-Rin you will be working with her." Sebastian said.

"Hello." Mey-rin said.

"Hi." Angelina said.

"You will be working twenty for seven." Sebastian said.

"Oh and you live with a family right?" Sebastian said.

"Yes." Angelina replied.

"Then you will be allowed vacations." Sebastian said.

"Oh and you have your on room." Sebastian said.

"Mey-Rin will you show her to her room." Sebastian said.

"Right this way." Mey-Rin said.

Angelina followed Mey-Rin to her room.

When the stopped they were at a really big room with a bed and nightstand.

"You will have to get up at six o'clock." Mey-Rin said.

"Is there anything else?" Mey-Rin said.

"No." Angelina said.

"Right then come with me." Mey-Rin said.

Angelina went with Mey-Rin.

Angelina went back to the room with the tea pots and cups.

The one they took down was painted with gold flowers all around it.

And matching tea cups with it.

They put bowled water and earl gray with it onto a cart.

When they got to Sebastian he made the tea and brought it to Ciel.

After that Sebastian went back and told them something.


End file.
